


The Gangster and the Game King

by freneticat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Death, Drama, Drinking, Gore, Implied abuse, M/M, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freneticat/pseuds/freneticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi’s no stranger to gambling, but when his latest gambit takes a turn for the worst, incriminating him alongside Domino’s most feared gangsters, the T Kings, he has no choice but to turn to the elusive and illicit former Detective Atem to clear his name before his friends get tangled in the wicked web he’s woven. Puzzleshipping, implied tendershipping. Alternating viewpoints. Warnings: death, violence, gore, implied abuse, m/m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ex-Badge

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know shit about film noir, but what the hell. The AU idea grabbed me by my trashy shipping throat and refused to let go. So, here it is. A film noir-inspired YGO AU that’s darker than it ever is light, probably too light on internal monologue (but that’s my biggest weakness so any notes on improving are welcome!), and maybe some occasional OOC-ness. *shrugs* Basically: This is trash. I am trash. Don’t read this. No, really, you shouldn’t. Go now while you still can. Go! Run! Save yourselves from this trashy monstrosity!

Yugi slipped in the back door of the police station, past the darling dame in the deep blue dress with tears coursing down her rosy cheeks, up the dimly-lit stairs, to the second floor of the rickety old building. He paused when his foot found the top step.

At the far end of the hall, he saw his destination: the door to Detective Atem’s office.

Well, ex-detective, technically.

From what he’d gathered through his contacts, Atem wasn’t officially a detective anymore. His methods were far too illicit and didn’t have a place at the Domino Police Department. The one thing his methods were, though, was successful. That meant that, while the agency still wanted and needed his help, he had no choice but to operate after hours, usually between ten at night and some time before daybreak, in his old office.

Nobody had the gall to remove his name from the glass pane in the door.

The last thing Yugi wanted to be doing that dismal, dreary night was pleading his case to a badge— _ex_ -badge—but he had no choice.

He sighed, steeling himself, and made the short trip down the hall. He knocked twice on the glass panel.

“Come in,” came Atem’s reply, dull and muted by the door and the rain outside.

Yugi wrapped his clammy hand around the knob and pushed it open.

There was no light on in the room. Rather, the only illumination came from the dimly-lit hallway behind him and the grimy yellow street lights outside the window Atem sat in front of. Tendrils of smoke drifted up from the smoldering butt of a cigarette held snugly between Atem’s first two fingers. The shadows thrown from the lack of light obscured most of his face, but it didn’t matter. Yugi could still see plain as day the man’s facial structure, height, and most of all, the hair.

What was this guy, a diehard fan?

Clearly, the former detective noticed the similarities, as well, because he sat back in his chair, crossed one arm, puffed on his cigarette, and muttered, “Hm.”

Yugi tried his best to portray confidence, but the mere fact that he had willingly walked into a police station after the crime he’d committed had his nerves frayed to the point of unrecognition.

“What can I help you with?” Atem asked.

Yugi chose his words carefully. “I’m in a bit of trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

Yugi hid his sweaty palms in the pockets of his slacks. “The deadly kind. See, I’m not sure if you’re aware of my reputation or not—”

“Oh, I know who you are, King of Games.” Atem snickered, sending a not-entirely-unpleasant chill ricocheting down Yugi’s spine.

Hm. Things might just be easier than he’d thought. “You’re familiar with my rival, Seto, then.”

“I am.”

“We had a duel the other night, see, and I”—Yugi’s voice hitched—“I lost.”

Atem puffed his cigarette.

“Terms were, if I lost, I worked a night for Seto. I don’t like getting my hands dirty like that, but a deal’s a deal. So last night, I went to The Game Club to meet with a buyer. Things went south, and…” Yugi cleared his throat. “I had no choice but to kill the man.”

There it was.

He forced himself not to fidget while he waited for an answer. Or a gun and a pair of cuffs.

Atem tapped his cigarette on the edge of his ash tray. “That’s one hell of a story, partner.” He returned the cigarette to his lips and took a drag. “Lucky for you, I’m something of a game fan myself. While I find it, ah, difficult to believe that you lost, I do believe your story.”

Yugi’s shoulders sagged. The hardest part was over.

“Problem is,” Atem said, “if they find evidence incriminating you, there’s not much I can do.”

_Now for the second-hardest part._

Yugi pulled his hands from his pockets, crossed the office, stopped in front of Atem’s desk, pulled a manila package from the inner pocket of his suit jacket, and set it down. Inside sat the gun that had sealed the man’s fate.

“They won’t,” Yugi said as his heart leapt into his throat. He’d just willingly handed an ex-badge a murder weapon with his finger prints all over it. He must’ve been out of his goddamned mind.

The dim, yellow light reflected off of Atem’s teeth as he grinned. “I may be able to help you, after all. What is it you need from me, exactly?”

“I want to know about this buyer. Seto’s morals are shady, but he runs an honest business. I don’t think he sent that buyer to drop me, but I’d be willing to bet someone else did. I want to know who.”

Atem watched Yugi in silence. Standing there in the dimly-lit room in front of such a dangerous man left him feeling vulnerable. No, more than that. Naked. Atem was just as likely to slap a pair of cuffs on him as he was likely to help him.

Yugi’s skin sizzled under Atem’s burning gaze, goosebumps peppering his arms.

At least the man was pleasing to look at.

After an eon standing there in Atem’s office, the man dropped his used up cigarette in the ash tray, then leaned both forearms on his desk. “What are you offering for payment?”

Oh shit.

He’d completely forgotten about that!

Thank God he could think on his feet. “Nothing until the job is done.”

Atem laughed whole-heartedly. “You’ve got spunk, kid. I like that.” He stood up and offered his hand. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Yugi’s heart returned to where it belonged in his chest as he shook Atem’s hand. Maybe, just maybe, he would survive the whole crazy mess that asshole Seto had dragged him into.


	2. Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think this is a trashy monstrosity, but I enjoyed writing it way too much.

“Mhm,” Atem muttered, his voice low, as he crossed the street, avoiding the light from the street lamps.

Mana sighed as she finished updating her boss on what she’d found. “I don’t know what this kid got himself into, but I sure hope he’s careful.”

“So do I. Thanks, doll.” Atem slipped her a handful of cash and she disappeared into the shadows.

Leave it to a dick like Seto to tangle a kid like Yugi up in such a nasty web.

Hiding in the shadows, Atem cut across town to The Game Club, the usual spot where Yugi and his crew hung out. That night, his friend Anzu was slated to perform, so there was no doubt in Atem’s mind that Yugi would be there.

Atem nodded to the door man as he entered. He waded through the club, air thick with cigarette smoke. He stopped at the bar, ordered a glass of bourbon on the rocks, and sought out the boy with hair like his own. He spotted him at a reserved table in the corner.

That was to be expected. His grandfather owned the place.

Speaking of…

Sugoroku stepped on stage. “And now, ladies and gentlemen, a special treat. Back on holiday from Broadway, the lovely miss Anzu!”

The crowd applauded politely while Anzu took the stage in a glittering gold gown slit up so high he could see the edge of the lace garter that topped her nylons. The house band began playing a smooth jazz number as Anzu hugged her fur stole closer to her shoulders, covering the creamy skin.

Sure, she was pretty, but she had nothing on the handsome little devil that rocked Atem’s world just last week.

While Anzu sang, Atem crossed the bar, sticking to the shadows, until he reached the reserved table where Yugi sat with four of his friends. Yugi sat up straight when Atem stopped in front of their table.

“You guys mind giving us a few?” Yugi asked his friends, his eyes locked on Atem. One by one, the four around him left. The blonde guy, Jounouchi, eyed him suspiciously before leaving.

Atem slid into the seat beside Yugi.

“No BS, you hear?” Yugi said. “Let me have it.”

Atem sipped his bourbon. “You’ll be glad to hear that Seto had nothing to do with your setup.”

Yugi eyed Atem cautiously, his eyes raking over every pore on Atem’s face. “What about the buyer?”

“That’s where things get interesting.”

“Define ‘interesting’.”

Atem swirled his drink. “The buyer _was_ compromised. He worked for the T Kings.”

Yugi inhaled slowly. “Say that again?”

“The T Kings.” Atem sipped his bourbon, letting the information sink in.

Naturally, it had to be the T Kings, the most notorious gang in Domino. And for whatever reason, they had their sights set on the little game king.

Anzu hit a high note on stage, earning applause from the audience, while Yugi settled back into his plush seat, absorbing the information Atem had just hit him with.

“What I can’t figure out,” Atem began, “is what they want with you.”

Yugi smirked, humorless. “Their leader Bakura is shit at poker.”

“I see. I assume he holds a mean grudge, too.”

Yugi nodded, a forlorn look crossing his pretty amethyst eyes. If he was mixed up with the T Kings, he must’ve seen some dark stuff, but no matter how Atem tried, he couldn’t imagine such a straight-laced little lamb mixing up with such ruthless killers. Atem downed another swig of bourbon, steeling himself before continuing.

“Sorry to say, the trouble doesn’t end there. The detectives working your case, they’re dirty. Bakura’s got them on his payroll.”

Yugi looked up, meeting Atem’s steely gaze with his own. “No…”

“They aren’t just going after you, either. They want your pal Jounouchi, too.”

Yugi glanced out to where Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Ryou stood.

Atem brought his glass to his lips, but paused before taking another swig. It was hard to tell in the dim light, and it could have just been a product of the irritating smoky haze, but for a moment, it looked like there were tears blurring Yugi’s eyes.

“I won’t let him hurt my friends.” Then Yugi sat up, fixed himself another drink, and downed the whole thing in two swallows. “What are my options?”

Atem smiled, then set his glass down. The kid had nerve. Then again, if he’d faced Bakura over a game of poker and _won_ , his nerves must have been titanium.

“The best option you’ve got is to sit back and let me deal with the dirty detectives.”

Yugi shot him a distrusting look that said more than any snappy comeback could have.

Atem chuckled. “Relax, partner. I may not be on the payroll anymore, but I don’t like dirty badges any more than you. Let me deal with them, and you won’t have a thing to worry about.”

“I suppose I have no choice, do I?”

Atem tilted his head slightly. “Not really.” He brought his bourbon glass up to his lips and drained the last of it, smiling the whole time.


	3. Dirty

Atem glanced around the drab living room, making note of how the shadows cast by the full moon outside fell and memorizing the layout. If he needed to make a quick escape, the location of the coffee table and the couch were need-to-know.

Rustling sounds came from upstairs, so Atem settled into one of the chairs and lit a cigarette.

Why he was going to such lengths for a kid was beyond him. Hell, he wasn’t even sure what he’d be getting in pay. For all he knew, the kid would give him an autographed portrait or something. Or free drinks for life at The Game Club. Who knew?

But Yugi wasn’t just some kid. He was a gutsy gamer the likes of which nobody had ever seen. On the professional circuit, he cleaned up. He was undefeated. But the underground was a whole different story. Rules were rules, sure, but Bakura and his thugs were notorious for “influencing” the outcome of games. How Yugi ever managed to face him down and _win_ was a mystery, one Atem surely wanted to hear about in person if he ever got the chance.

His pulse spiked thinking of the dashing little devil. How many times had he listened to Yugi’s games on the radio? Too many times. Enough to know exactly which cards he favored and which strategies he utilized. Hell, he’d even been able to predict a few of the kid’s moves.

The stairwell light came on—finally—and Atem puffed his cigarette.

“Damn it, Janet, I’m telling you, there’s nobody down here!” Ahmet thumped down the stairs in his pajamas, a robe thrown carelessly on over them. His feet hit the bottom stair and he stopped dead in his tracks. His shoulders relaxed as he realized who it was.

“Honey?” Janet yelled.

“I told you, there’s nobody here. Got me all wound up for nothing. I’m gonna have a drink. Be back up in a few.” He started for the seat opposite Atem.

“Evening, Ahmet,” Atem said, his voice low.

“Detective.” Ahmet plopped down on the chair. “What can I do for you tonight?”

Atem didn’t have time for Ahmet’s usual bullshittery. He cut right to the chase. “Are you working for the T Kings?”

Even in the slanted shadows the full moon threw, Atem saw the color drain from Ahmet’s face.

“What the… what gave you such a ridiculous idea?”

“Are you?”

Ahmet’s breathing became labored, telling Atem all he needed to know. His former right hand, the man who took over as lead detective after he’d been removed, was indeed dirty.

“Hell no, I’m not.”

Atem puffed on what was left of his cigarette. “You’d be wise not to lie to me, Ahmet.”

The man shot up from his seat. “I’m not”—he schooled his voice, lowering the volume—“I’m not lying to you.” Then he walked over to his liquor cabinet and fixed a drink.

Atem watched him, noting which decanter he chose.

“Is that so?” Atem ditched the butt of his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. “Because I have sources, reliable ones, which say otherwise.”

“Their information is bad. I don’t know who you’re talking to, but they’re the dirty ones, not me.” Ahmet took a sip of his drink.

“Not you? And not Mushara?”

Bingo. The lie was written all over Ahmet. Atem didn’t even need light to see it. The glisten of sweat on Ahmet’s brow and the slight shake in the hand holding his glass betrayed him.

Ahmet always was shit at lying.

“What’s all this about, anyway?”

“You and your partner are on a client of mine.”

“And you know he’s clean?”

Atem nodded. There wasn’t a dirty bone in Yugi’s lithe little body.

Well, if the rumors of his personal life were true, then in some senses of the word they were, but certainly not in the one currently intended.

“You’d best look into your client, then.” Ahmet knocked back his drink in a single gulp. “If that’s all, I’m going back to bed.” He left the glass in the cabinet and headed back upstairs.

Atem waited several minutes, listened to his old partner and his wife bicker, then the light shut off. He waited a few minutes more to be on the safe side, then snuck over to the liquor cabinet, dumped a tiny vial of poison into the same decanter Ahmet had chosen earlier, and left without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried cutting down on the '40s slang, but I like "dashing little devil" a little too much. Oh well.


End file.
